Wishing on a star
by Skywindow
Summary: Maddie and London switch lives when Maddie wishes on a shooting star that she's rich. Based on Wish gone amiss weekend. COMPLETE!
1. A little jealous

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so pleeze be lenient with your reviews. I take constructive critism though:) Since "wish gone amiss" weekend is coming up I was thinking about things that might happen and came up with this. Hope you like it! Oh, almost forgot to say! I don't own any of the characters in this story and one of the lines is straight from the show. I only own the story:)

**Chapter One: A little jealous**

"Maddie!" London squealed as she ran through the lobby and up to the candy counter. "Guess where moi is going!" She beamed.

"To French class to learn a word other than moi?!" Maddie said mock-excitedly, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"No! Daddy's letting me go to Rome for three weeks! Look," She said pulling out a small book from her purse. "He even bought me a book to help me learn Rome speech! After all, when in Rome do as the romaners do."

"I feel so sorry for them." Maddie said, shaking her head.

London put on her best 'insulted rich girl' look and put her hand to her chest.

Maddie sighed. "I was supposed to go to Rome this summer, but my stupid brother needs braces again. The closest I'm ever goanna get to Rome is the Italian restaurant down the street, and I can't even afford that!" She said, walking out from behind the counter.

"It's ok, Maddie. I'm sure spending time with your family will be much better than anything in Rome." London said comfortingly.

"You really think so?" Maddie smiled.

"No." London smiled, shaking her head, and then walked off.

Maddie sighed and went back to the counter. She couldn't help but be at least a little jealous of London. She had to work two jobs, both paying minimum wage, just to get by, and London had everything handed to her on a sliver platter. _She doesn't deserve that trip! _Maddie thought, starting to flip through her magazine again. Over the past few months, London had gotten two new yachts, a private jet, and had a cruise ship named after her. To face facts, London's dog had a richer life than Maddie. She was so tired of being 'the poor girl' in London's eyes. For once, even if it was only for a moment, she just wanted to live London's life; to get fame and fortune and get anything she wanted the moment she wanted it. _Yeah, that would be so wonderful..._ She thought dreamily, but suddenly her daydream was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, sweet thang." Zack said, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to live like London." She sighed sadly.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about how wonderful it would be to live with me?" He said, winking at her.

"Please, Zack. I'm not in the mood for your pathetic flirt attempts." Maddie replied.

"Harsh." Zack said, recoiling.

"I'm sorry. It's just; London always makes me feel like some kind of peasant that can't afford anything good." Maddie whined, walking out into the lobby to get a closer look at London.

She watched her feeding Evana gourmet dog treats and folded her arms.

"If you're what peasants look like I can't wait to see the nobles." Zack laughed.

Maddie shot him a look and his smile dropped. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"I would give anything to be rich, Zack...but it'll never happen. I'll always be poor girl Maddie." Maddie frowned and walked back to the counter after seeing Mr. Moseby coming.

"Zack! What trouble are you causing now?" He shouted.

"I haven't done anything." Zack said defensively.

"You haven't done anything yet, you mean. What are you doing to poor Madeline?"

"See! Poor Maddie!!" Maddie yelled, throwing her arms up.

"Come on, Maddie. It's not that bad. You've got me, don't you?" Zack said.

"I wish that were enough." Maddie said. Zack's smile fell and he looked down at the floor to hide how much her words hurt.

"What's all this about, Maddie?" Mr. Moseby asked, finally realizing how upset she was.

"It's nothing. I think I'll close up the candy stand now, Mr. Moseby." She said, hanging her head, and with that Mr. Moseby and Zack left her alone.


	2. The wish

Hey, I'm glad everyone is getting excited about this story. I couldn't wait to update, so here it is! Hope you like this as much as the first!

**Chapter two: The wish**

"Maddie, honey, are you ok?" Maddie's mother asked from across the dinner table.

"Yeah, mom, I was just thinking about something." Maddie said, pushing her food around on her plate. It was a nervous habit.

"Is it something you could talk to me about?"

Maddie looked up from her plate and into her mother's eyes. She couldn't lie to her.

"Mom, why don't we have money?" She asked finally.

"What do you mean? We do have money." Her mother said, a little confused by the question.

"No, mom, I mean why don't we have...a lot of money?" Maddie's voice had suddenly become very quiet.

"Because we're poor, idiot!" Her brother shouted.

"Stop it!" Her mother yelled.

"Maddie, we aren't poor..." before she could finish Maddie interrupted, "Yes we are, mom! I work two jobs just so I can afford the clothes I want and you work three just to keep food on the table!" She said sternly, "It isn't fair. We deserve better than this. Other people have everything and they're not even willing to share any of it!"

"Maddie..." her mother whispered, taken aback by the yelling. Maddie never yelled like that.

"I'm sorry, mom. I've just been so frustrated with everyone today." Maddie apologized.

"Maddie, what is this really about?"

Maddie looked down at her hands in her lap and whispered, "London's going to Rome. We were supposed to go there, but then we didn't have enough money because _someone _needs braces again." Her brother stuck his tongue out at her and laughed viciously.

"Oh, Maddie, I'm sorry. Maybe next summer we can go to Rome." Her mother said sadly.

"Alright," Maddie nodded. "I'm going to go start my homework now if that's alright."

Her mother nodded and Maddie left the table in a rush to her room.

A few hours later Maddie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Money had never bothered her before, but tonight it was all she could think about. Every thought seemed to lead back to London. _If I were rich like London maybe my mother would actually have some free time, maybe I'd actually have a likable boyfriend instead of a bunch of losers like I've been dating, maybe...maybe I wouldn't be lying on my bed crying over this! _She sat up and wiped her eyes on her pajama sleeve, looking over to the open window. The night sky was surprisingly clear and she could even see a few stars above the shining lights of Fen Way Park. The sky always seemed to help take her mind off her problems. She walked slowly over to the window and stared up at the twinkling stars.

"If only stars really could make all your wishes come true." She whispered to herself and leaned her head against the window. She stared at the stars for a while until suddenly she saw something sparkling brighter than any of them.

"Oh my god! It's a shooting star!" She exclaimed. She stood up and turned to the door to get her mother, but stopped when she realized something. _A shooting star is worth one wish come true..._ She heard her mother's words echo in her mind and turned back to the window.

She closed her eyes tightly and whispered "Alright... I—I wish I were rich and had everything like London Tipton." As the words left her lips a breeze came through the sticky summer air and swirled through her bedroom, causing her to open her eyes. As fast as it came the breeze left and the room was dead and silent again.

"Well, so much for a wish come true." Maddie sighed, and climbed into bed. Little did she know that her bed wouldn't be the same when she woke up.

I know this chap. isn't funny like the first one, but the rest will be, promise! I wanted this one to be more serious. Hope you liked it.


	3. Maddie wakes up

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I kept getting writer's block. This may not be the best thing I've written so far, but it's all I could come up with. After this it should get easier to write so hopefully it will get better. Tell me whatcha think and feel free to give me any ideas for new chapters. Hope you like it!

**Chapter three: Maddie wakes up **

Maddie snuggled herself deeper into the soft warmth of unfamiliar Egyptian cotton sheets as she slowly began to come out of her deep, relaxing sleep.

"Mmmm..." She hummed as she breathed in the sweet lavender scent of her pillow.

She'd never felt this wonderful in the morning! It was like she'd been sleeping on a cloud, which was probably the farthest thing from her firm spring mattress. Still lost in a sleepy daze, she reached her hand out, expecting to come in contact with her alarm clock, hoping to turn it off before it killed her heavenly bliss with an ear shattering screech. But to her startling surprise, it instead 'came in contact' with a large lamp that was knocked over and shattered when she hit it.

"Oh, my goodness! Miss Maddie, are you alright?!" She heard from across the large room and lifted her head quickly off her pillow in shock. Upon sight of a strange woman standing near the foot of the bed she screamed louder than she ever had before and soon the woman joined her. It went something like this:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?!" Maddie yelled.

"I'm so sorry Miss Maddie. The other maid took the day off and I'm her replacement. I thought your father or Mr. Moseby would have told you." The woman stammered with a thick Spanish accent.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a maid!" Maddie yelled, but suddenly realized she wasn't in her room anymore. With her mouth gaping in astonishment, she finally studied her new surroundings. She'd been in this room before, at some point. She remembered it being the biggest bedroom she'd seen in her life, not to mention the most decorated and probably most expensive. On the right side of the room there was the main entrance; two extremely well crafted French doors, followed by a very large diamond encrusted picture frame, with, to Maddie's surprise, a picture of Maddie holding a small dog that looked like...Evana? Straight in front of the bed there was a very wide doorway with a flashing pink sign above it that read 'Maddie's closet straight ahead'. On the right side of the room there was a ceiling to floor set of sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony very similar to the ones at the Tipton. In fact, the whole room looked like it belonged in the Tipton.

"Miss Maddie, are you feeling alright?" The maid asked softly.

Maddie looked up and just stared, unable to find any words that would make sense to the woman.

Finally, she spoke, "Um—I'm sorry, but could you tell me where I am?"

The maid looked at her with a puzzled stare. This was the famous Maddie Tipton, heiress to the entire chain of Tipton hotels, and though she may not have been the smartest person in the world, how could she not know her own bedroom?

"Miss Maddie, you're in your hotel suite, of course. Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep for a little while?" The maid asked her, coming over to feel her forehead.

Maddie froze. _I'm at the Tipton? In my own hotel suite? I don't have a hotel suite! The only person I know with a whole suite devoted to one bedroom is... _Suddenly it struck her. This was London's suite, London's bedroom, London's gigantic closet with its own map to find your way through it! So why did everything have her name on it?

_This has to be some kind of joke. Maybe it's one of Zack's stupid pranks or some kind of hidden camera show. _Maddie thought, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Where's the hidden camera?" She asked, hopping out of bed and looking around the room again.

"Hidden camera?" the maid asked slowly.

"You can stop with the jokes. I know you're just an actress and this is all just a cruel prank. Come on, where's London? I know she's hiding somewhere." Maddie replied then looked down at the expensive looking purple silk pajamas she was dressed in and said, "Ooh, nice touch."

"Are you talking about London Fitzpatrick, the candy girl downstairs? I don't think her shift has started yet." The maid said, still staring at her weirdly.

"Did you say London _Fitzpatrick_?" Maddie said, suddenly in all seriousness again.

"Yes, I was under the impression you were friends with her after the way you were telling her about your trip to Rome yesterday." The maid replied, starting to clean up the remnants of the broken lamp on the floor and put them in a bag.

Maddie didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat back down on the bed and stared into space. _This is some weird hidden camera show. I would think they would have given up by now. _

_At least they would have if I were some big star. Wait a minute! Star! I wished on that shooting star last night that I was rich! Is it possible the wish came true?! _

"So—I'm—rich?" Maddie asked suddenly.

"Of course you're rich; you're the heiress to Tipton hotels." The maid said, tying up the bag.

"I can't believe this!" Maddie said excitedly, jumping up. "It came true! It really came true!" She said, grabbing the maid and shaking her happily. "I'm not poor! I can have anything I want! I have to go tell everyone!" She yelled.

"Um, Miss Maddie, I suggest you go get dressed before you go downstairs." The maid said.

"Oh, right." Maddie said and ran through the entrance to the closet. Then suddenly came back and said, "Do you have a map?" The maid handed her a map and she ran back through the entrance. This was going to be so great! Her wish had some true, she was rich! She'd finally get to go to Rome! Nothing in the world could ruin this for her, or at least that's what she thought.

Author's note: Well there it was, chapter three. Hope you liked it! I'll try and update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!


	4. London and Maddie

Hey, sorry if I kept anyone waiting, this chap. took forever! Anyway, I hope everyone likes it. It's my longest one yet. I think I'll write about two or three more and then wrap everything up. Enjoy!

**Chapter four: London and Maddie**

In the lobby, London dragged her feet through the revolving doors and trudged tiredly over to her "post" at the candy stand. She looked completely exaughsted. _Is today over yet? _She thought as she put down her things and unenthusiastically adjusted her father's tie. Before long, she could hear the faint yells of Mr. Moseby coming into the lobby.

"Boys, I've told you a hundred times, no skateboarding in the hallways!" He screamed, following the twins into the lobby.

"Actually, a hundred and three." Cody corrected.

"We can't skate in the hallways, we can't skate on the wheelchair ramp, or in the grocery store, or the mall! Where can we skate?!" Zack yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Why don't you try the skate park? They might actually consider calling an ambulance if you get hurt there." Mr. Moseby replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Only because they're afraid of being sued." Cody chimed in.

Mr. Moseby just rolled his eyes and walked down the steps to the lobby.

"Good morning, London. You're here a bit late today." He said, looking at his pocket watch.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't really sleep last night. I kept thinking about Maddie's trip to Rome."

"A little jealous?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Try, a lot. I was supposed to be going to Rome. Now I have to hear her brag about it for the next two days until she leaves. It isn't fair! She has everything."

"Not everything, London." Mr. Moseby said.

"What could she possibly not have?" London asked.

"Even though she does have a lot of money, it can't buy everything. Think about it. You'll see." Mr. Moseby said and left the counter.

"Think about it and you'll see...sounds like he's trying to teach you a lesson. This can't end in your favor, trust me. You feel like an idiot in the end." Zack said, following Cody to the counter.

"I don't understand. What could Maddie not have? She's got a yacht..." Cody began.

"Two." Zack interrupted.

"Right, two." Cody amended.

"A private jet..."

"Nope, she's got three of those." Zack interrupted again.

"Right, sorry." Cody amended again.

"She's got a closet the size of an apartment!"

"Actually it's more like 2 apartments." London said.

"Seriously, what could she not have?!" Cody yelled in frustration.

The three of them put their hands on their chins in deep thought.

"I've got it! A helper monkey!" Zack said suddenly.

"Why would Maddie want a helper monkey?" London asked.

"They're cool." Zack smiled.

"For the last time Zack, Mom said no and I'm not picking up after it." Cody yelled.

"I can dream." Zack said.

Cody just rolled his eyes and folded his arms in frustration.

Upstairs in the master suite...

Maddie walked out of the closet entrance looking radiant (I'll leave it to you to decide what she's wearing). So far, this whole 'wish come true' thing was exactly as she had imagined. While she was deciding what to wear, her 'personal assistant' had called to tell her she was invited to a movie premiere that night and she would be sending over a limo to take her to the beauty solon for a deluxe treatment.

"The red carpet, deluxe treatment at a high class solon, celebrities everywhere, and riding in a limo... This couldn't get any better!" She squealed, looking out the window at her incredible view. It was a perfect, sunny day.

"I'm sure it couldn't. After all, London always did have the perfect life in your eyes. Didn't she?"

Maddie jumped and whipped around quickly to see where the voice had come from.

"Mr. Moseby! You scared me! Wait...what did you say?" She whispered, staring at the man before her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I know all about your little wish upon a star. In fact, I'm the only one that knows besides you. I guess you could think of me as your 'guardian angel' or something."

"So, out of all the people that could have been my guardian angel, it's you?" Maddie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"There's no lesson to be learned Mr. Moseby. My life is just the way I've always wanted it to be and nothing in the world could make me want my old one back!" Maddie said confidently.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yes, _really._" Maddie replied instantly.

"Not even your mother." Mr. Moseby said sadly.

Maddie paused. She hadn't thought about her family.

"You realize, now that your living London's life you have London's family. A new step mother every year, only speaking to your father over the phone...you won't see your mother again."

"That's not true, I—I can still go visit her, it isn't like she's gone." Maddie stammered.

"Yes, your right, you can _see_ her...but will it really be the same if she's not your mother?"

"I suppose not...but at least I'll be able to talk to her, I mean...we could at least be friends." Maddie said.

"Friends with someone her daughter constantly complains about? Would your mother have wanted to be friends with London?" Mr. Moseby asked. Maddie was silent for a long time.

"I don't want to think about this right now...I have a movie premiere to get ready for." Maddie said softly, and turned away from Mr. Moseby.

"If this is really what you want, Madeline...then you have it. I only wanted you to think about it." Mr. Moseby said sadly and then he was gone.

**Author note: **There you go, chapter four. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Please!


	5. Get me out of this wish

**AN: Ok, my adoring fans, I put almost all I have left into this chapter. I'm trying very hard to keep this story alive and interesting, but truthfully, it's getting harder and harder with each chapter. Read and tell me what you think, please. I need encouragement! **

**Chapter five: Get me out of this wish!**

3:00 that afternoon

Maddie didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the bed after returning from her salon appointment. She was alone, having been told by her assistant that she was "free" until five o'clock when she'd be picked up for the premiere. She didn't feel very free. If anything, she felt trapped in this stupid wish. Tears were threatening to overtake her, stinging the corners of her eyes and squeezing her heart with a tight fist. _How could I have been so selfish? Giving up my family, my friends, for money? _She put her head in her hands and cried. Until...

"Miss Maddie?" Estaban softly said, trying not to scare her.

Maddie looked up, trying to scrub away the tears with her shirt before he saw them, but it was too late.

"I was told to come refresh the guest towels. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, really." She lied.

"You do not look fine." Estaban said, handing her a tissue from the box on the nightstand. She took it willingly and wiped her eyes again.

"You wouldn't understand, Estaban. It's sort of complicated." Maddie said softly, standing up to throw the tissue away.

"Well, if you can not talk to me about it, maybe you should talk to Miss London. She's been feeling a little sad lately too." He suggested.

Maddie nodded, "Thank you, Estaban. I think I will."

In the lobby...

Upon seeing London, the anger that fueled Maddie's wish came rushing back. This was the girl that had made her feel horrible about her life, and now she was finally seeing what it was like to live without getting everything you want. A small grin began to grace Maddie's lips as she thought about the vengeance she was getting after years of listening to her bragging. She stood at the elevator door, watching her, for a long time, thinking about everything she could say to her, all the things she deserved to have said to her...but the more she thought about it, the more she felt sorry for her.

"She looks miserable, doesn't she?" Mr. Moseby said, appearing beside her.

Instead of gasping at his sudden approach, Maddie only nodded in sadness.

"You know, Madeline, she's feeling exactly the way you did yesterday, but now, on top of that, she feels out of place because she's living someone else's life."

"It isn't fair Mr. Moseby. No matter what, I'm jealous of her. First, because I thought she had everything, and now...because she really does have everything. I want my life back." The last part came out as a choked whisper.

"I'm sorry, Maddie, but you've made your choice. You can't go back." Mr. Moseby said, and he disappeared.

Maddie couldn't bear to look at her anymore, she threw her head in her hands and cried until she felt the vibrations from her blackberry come from her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" She choked out.

"Maddie, this is Clara." The woman said.

"Clara?" Maddie asked. She had no idea who she was.

"Your assistant. Come on, I talk to you more than your parents, you should know my name by now." The woman said harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just had a bad day." Maddie said quietly.

"Well, cheer up. The limo will be there in an hour to pick you up and I can't have you sulking at the premiere." The woman commanded.

"I don't want to go to the premiere anymore." Maddie said, her voice suddenly powerful, but not loud enough for London to hear.

"What do you mean you don't _want _to?! You have to! People are expecting the hotel heiress to be there! I can't bel-" The woman's yelling was cut off suddenly by a dial tone.

Maddie hung up. She couldn't take the yelling. _I want to go home. _She thought, standing up to go back to her jail cell upstairs. As she looked up, she came face to face with London, dressed in her uniform, wearing the necklace _her_ mother gave _her_ when she was seven, holding onto _her _father's tie.

"Maddie? Were you crying?" London asked.

"Why do you care? You hate me, I know." Maddie said, sternly.

"Maddie, why would I hate you?" London asked, taken aback.

"London, I know how you feel. You think I have everything, money, fame... I know you really wanted that trip to Rome and you hate me for stealing it from you. And you wish..." Maddie stopped.

"Maddie, why would a trip to Rome make me hate you? We live different lives, I know that. There are things that I don't have that you do, and there are thing that you don't have that I do. I was wrong to be jealous of you. We're friends." London said, sincerely.

"London...that's the most serious and insightful thing I've ever heard you say." _She must of gotten my smarts when we switched. _

"Yea, well...I've given it a lot of thought. Have fun in Rome, Maddie." With that, London went back to her post and left Maddie standing there in silence.

It took a while for London's words to start sinking in, but when they finally did, Maddie finally realized her mistake. _I gave up everything because of...jealousy? If London had the heart to ignore her jealousy and keep our friendship together, why couldn't I? I have to do something! _

"London! London, wait!" Maddie yelled, coming into the lobby.

"What is it, Maddie?" London asked.

"I have a confession to make...ok, you may think I'm crazy for this, but I have to tell you because you might be able to help both of us out of it..."

**AN: Ok, guys, there was chap. 5. Hope you liked it! Please, please, please, please REVIEW!!! And if you have suggestions on how they get out of this, I'll take them. **


	6. A lesson learned part 1

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6 (drum roll), the last chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I plan on getting started on some more soon. This has been a great learning experience and I thank you all so much for all the great reviews! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: A lesson learned **

10 minutes later...

"We switched lives?" London asked, now sitting on the floor to keep her self from falling.

Maddie slowly bent down and sat next to her. London hadn't said a word the entire time Maddie was explaining the situation, until now.

"Yes, London, my wish came true and now I'm living your life and you're living mine." Maddie said. Guilt was evident in her quiet voice.

London was silent for a long time and Maddie was now completely worried. _What have I done? There's nothing we can do to fix it and now I've dragged her into this too! We'll both have to live our lives knowing they aren't our own..._

But her thoughts were interrupted by London's voice. "I think I might know how to fix this." She said, standing up.

"How?! I told you, Mr. Moseby said I made my choice." Maddie said, doubtfully.

"Arwin just got through building a time machine. If we could somehow get it to work, you could go back in time to yesterday and not make the wish." London said.

"Oh, yeah, because Arwin's inventions always work! Great idea!" Maddie said, sarcastically, throwing her arms up.

"Maddie, if wishing on a star works, then why can't this? It's our last hope." London said, sadly.

Maddie sighed. "Alright, London, I'll try it...but if something happens to me it should be on your conscience."

In the basement...

Arwin was just putting the finishing touches on his time machine (The phone booth) when London and Maddie came rushing through the basement door.

"Arwin!" Maddie yelled. He jumped and started screaming (Like only he could) until Maddie finally put a hand over his mouth and spoke to him like he was a little kid, "Arwin, it's ok. We just need to ask you a favor." He calmed down and straightened up.

"Oh, well, ask away. I was just waxing my time machine so it'll look pretty for when I go back to the eighties and meet Carry before she has time to get married to someone else so she'll fall in love with me and we'll live forever in a happy bliss." He said, adopting a far off look. Maddie and London stared at him for a moment until he realized what he'd just said in front of them. "Oh, I mean, for when the Nobel peace prize judges come." He laughed, nervously.

"Anyway..." Maddie began, "The time machine is what we need to ask you about. I need to go back in time to yesterday to keep myself from making a really bad mistake." Maddie explained.

"I don't know if she's ready for that kind of pressure." Arwin said, rubbing the side of the phone booth with a towel.

"Arwin, this is important! Our happiness and our futures are at stake!" London yelled.

"Don't you want to be the first man to ever send someone back in time?" Maddie said, coming over to him. "Think about it. I'll go back in time. Everyone will find out that you're the one who created the machine. You'll become famous and popular and pretty soon Carry will have no choice but to fall for you." Arwin smiled wide and stared off into space. "Arwin!" Maddie yelled, snapping in front of his face.

"Alright, I'll let you try her out, but only if you promise me that when I'm famous you'll call me A-dog."

Maddie gave him a strange look and said, "O...k" Then turned to London to say goodbye.

"Well, London, I guess when you see me again you'll be rich and won't remember any of this." She said, looking down, sadly.

"Don't worry, Maddie. I have a feeling things are going to be a lot better between you and me after this." London smiled and hugged Maddie tightly. "Be careful." She said.

Maddie stepped inside the phone booth and set the controls for the time right before she saw the shooting star and closed the door...

**A/N: Ok, people...don't freak out, I'm not going to leave it there, I promise. I just decided to split chapter 6 into two parts. **


	7. A lesson learned part II

**A/N: Well, here it is...the last click of the arrow. Hope you enjoy it:) **

**Chapter six: A lesson learned part II **

When Maddie opened her eyes, they met a cloudless night sky. She was leaning on her windowsill staring up at the stars. _Did it work? I think it did! _She stood up and looked around. It was her room! Her bed! No maids! No diamond encrusted picture frames! Everything was hers again. She finally had her life back.

"Well, Madeline, I think you've finally learned your lesson." Mr. Moseby said from behind her.

She turned to him quickly, a little afraid. "You told me there was no way to fix what I did, but I found one!"

"I only told you that so you would talk to London about it. Do you really think one of Arwin's inventions would have worked without help from an angel?" Mr. Moseby replied. Maddie shrugged. "The point is...now you know that your life is just perfect the way it is. Now, all you have to do is live it."

Maddie smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Moseby. For everything."

"Goodbye, Madeline." He said, and disappeared into the night air.

Maddie smiled and went back to the window. A shooting star was streaming across the black, night sky. She closed her eyes to make a wish that her life would always stay as it was now, but suddenly opened them again, with an understanding smirk. "I actually think I'm good on the wishes, for now." She said and laid down on her bed, snuggling into the warmth of her own life.

The next day...

Maddie walked through the door of the Tipton with a huge smile on her face. She had almost started crying, she had been so happy to put her uniform on that morning.

"Hi, everyone!" She said, happily, and walked over to her post behind the counter. As she was getting everything ready for the day, she spotted London walking over to her and turned around.

"Hey, Maddie. I have a surprise for you!" London said. She seemed really excited about whatever it was. "My daddy booked a three week long cruise to the Bahamas for me!" Maddie looked puzzled.

"That's the big surprise?" She asked.

"No, silly, the surprise is that the cruise is on the same three weeks I was supposed to go to Rome. Since I'm going on the cruise, I've decided to give you my plain ticket to Spain." (A/N: I know Rome isn't in Spain)

"London, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Maddie said, happily, but then her face dropped and she smiled sadly at London. "But...I can't go."

"What do you mean, 'you can't go'? I thought you wanted to go there more than anything?" London asked.

"There are a lot of things I thought I wanted, but Rome just wouldn't be the same without someone to share it with. I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"If that's what you want, Maddie, I guess I'll just have to give it to someone else." London said, and walked away to go find someone to give it to.

Maddie sighed and turned back to the shelves of candy, knowing she did the right thing, and not wishing for anything else in the world, but what she had right now.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought:) Good, bad, needs improvement? This is my first story, so I'm open to all suggestions for imroving my future stories. Please, please, please, please review! Thank you all so much. Adios. **

**-Jess **


End file.
